Bridge to Girl Scout Seniors Award
Bridge to Girl Scout Seniors Award '''is when Cadette Scouts move onto the Senior Scouts level. Earning the award To earn the Bridge to Girl Scout Senior Award, complete two steps. In the process you'll pass down something you learned to a younger Girl Scout and look forward to what's waiting for you at the next level. Bridging Step 1: Pass It On! Share your talents and skills by teaching younger Girl Scouts one thing you learned to do as a Cadette. You're excited about what lies ahead for you as a Girl Scout Senior. But, before you move on, you have a chance to inspire all those Juniors excited about bridging to Cadette. Let them know how much fun is in store for them! What about younger girls who aren't Girl Scouts yet? Maybe your story will inspire them to join! And, don't forget the adults out there—in your community, at school or in the state legislature. Share with them how Girl Scouting helps girls. Think about your most memorable moments as a Cadette and find a way to share them with others. Use one of these ideas to start you off, or come up with your own. You only have to do one to complete the step. * Take a group of Juniors to your favorite local hiking spot, demonstrate something you've learned about outdoor safety and talk to them about Leave No Trace. Or, tell them about your group's most memorable adventure and teach them your favorite Girl Scout tradition. Inspire them to climb up to Cadette! * Did you earn a Silver Award? Make a PowerPoint Presentation or build a Web site and talk a group of Juniors through your project. Be sure to let them know how you or your team got through the tough times and how much fun you had along the way! * Organize a workshop for your community center, library or local council using what you've learned on a journey. Invite Juniors to the presentation. Make sure you save some time so they can ask you questions and so you can tell them about all the great things waiting for them if they become Cadettes. Bridging Step 2: Look Ahead! '''Find out Girl Scout Seniors Do Girl Scout Seniors are ready to take the world by storm—and at Girl Scouts, there are millions of ways to do it. They wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award.Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Special Opportunity Awards Category:Bridging Ceremony Category:Cadettes Category:Seniors